finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Eye (Final Fantasy)
The Evil Eye, also known as EYE in the NES version, is a mini-boss in Final Fantasy and its subsequent remakes. The Evil Eye is a skull-type monster with a big head and one giant eye. It lives in the Cavern of Ice guarding the Levistone, and in the Flying Fortress, where it appears as a random encounter. In the original Japanese version, the Evil Eye (and Death Eye) greatly resembled a Beholder from Dungeons & Dragons, and was even called Beholder . Outside of Japan, and for remakes in all regions, the design and name was severely changed, likely due to copyright concerns (as, unlike much of the D&D bestiary, the Beholder is an original creation of the Dungeons & Dragons team and is an infamously guarded part of the intellectual property, being something of a mascot monster). The original graphic of the Beholder was kept for the player icon of it in Dissidia Final Fantasy, in all versions. The first instance of the enemies' revised Japanese names was in the Final Fantasy I∙II Kanzen Kōryaku-hen. The Japanese 1994 NES rerelease the book is a companion for only replace the sprites but still call them Beholders. The Japanese NES version of the game on Virtual Console use both the updated names and images. Stats Level grinding The Evil Eye in Cavern of Ice is found one step before the stone and must be battled to obtain the key item. It can be fought as many times as the player's party wants, because it does not disappear from its position after being defeated. The player can move to another adjacent tile, and then return to fight the Evil Eye again for level grinding purposes, as it gives out a considerable amount of experience points upon defeat. If the party has ProRings, the Eye becomes a very good source of Experience due to the fact it is incapable of using its one-hit kill attacks thanks to the ProRings. Battle Evil Eye has a 62.5% to cast a spell, 23.4% to use one its Gaze abilities and a 14.1% to use a regular attack. The spell cycle it follows is: *Thundara → Hold → Silence → Kill → Slow → Break → Sleep → Death While its skill cycle is: *Gaze (damage) → Gaze (paralyze) → Gaze (stone) → Gaze (death) In all versions earlier than Dawn of Souls its spell cycle was instead: *Kill → Break → Death → Thundara → Hold → Silence → Slow → Sleep While its skill cycle was: *Gaze (stone) → Gaze (death) → Gaze (paralyze) → Gaze (damage) Strategy The Evil Eye does not have any specific weaknesses, so attack physically with a Thief/Monk/Warrior while using Haste on them if available; use one's highest grade magic to harm it, and heal as necessary. It should not be too hard due to its low HP level, which ensures an easy battle if physical tactics are devised. It is, however, recommended to defeat it quickly, as the longer the fight goes on the more likely it is to use abilities that can possibly kill the entire party; it is particularly nefarious for doing this in the original NES version. Gallery Amano FF1 Evil Eye.png|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Evil Eye Original Sprite.png|Original Japanese sprite. Etymology Related enemies * Death Eye * Bloody Eye Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy